thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Kakashi's/Tigger's Gang Members Kiki Kiki is the title character and the protagonist of the Studio Ghibli film "Kiki's Delivery Service". She is a young witch who leaves home for a year to begin her training once she turns 13. She owns a black cat named Jiji. Miki Hashiba (羽柴 美紀, Hashiba Miki) (From Suzuka) Miki is a first year high school student and member of the school field and track team as a sprinter. She is best friends with Suzuka Asahina and later Yamato. Before they began attending the same high school, Miki had often encountered Suzuka during track meets and disliked her because Suzuka came off as cold and aloof. However, once she realized that Suzuka's distant nature resulted from her perfectionist tendencies and dedication to her sport, Miki came to respect Suzuka and they became friends. Although initially attracted to Yamato Akitsuki, upon realizing he was infatuated with her best friend Suzuka, she immediately puts a hold on her own feelings. Miki is extremely loyal to her friends and will do anything to help them. She meddles constantly in their affairs and can be quite incessant in forcing them to confront their feelings. When asked what is most important to her in life, her answer was simply, "Friends!" Pecola (From Pecola Show) He is a penguin that brings excitement to the otherwise dull and boring town. Unlike his fellow penguins, Pecola cannot swim. His catch-phrases include exclaiming "Flapping Flippers!" and "Let's Get Hopping!" Pecola has a special love of pudding and a reputation for pulling pranks. Charlotte Hazelrink One of the four main heroines of the series. The princess of Hazelrink Principality, whom Teppei first meets and saves from a carriage incident involving thugs. She likes to tease Teppei and has a cheery nature. Charlotte Hazelrink by lintanghaseo.jpg 1698576-sample b34a70630022b5673883bcddac9e0230.jpg 1698575-sample b18cadd3b10fc70f94aaf89b9f81c9160dcac1c3.jpg 864532-princess lover 800x600 69.jpg 370255-351433.jpg {C}Aside from this, she is in love with Teppei and even asks Teppei to not forget about her in the anime. She also has very big breasts which attract Teppei's attention and she is also childhood friends with Sylvie van Hossen, as shown in the anime she is a little jealous of Sylvie because Charlotte is not Teppei's to be future wife. She has a butler who is very protective of her and will often go to great lengths to protect her. She also has a fiancee in the anime, despite this she does not want to give up on Teppei. Fillet Princess of Allucaneet, kidnapped by the Thirstquencher Empire. She appears to be spoiled, and is quick to anger as well. She can perform "hero summoning", which allows her to draw in heroes from other worlds for a short time. While her parents were away on vacation, the Thirstquencher empire attacks and kidnaps many of the castle's servants, forcing her to summon Musashi. Mitsuki Hayase (速瀬 水月''Hayase Mitsuki'') Mitsuki is friends with both Takayuki and Haruka, but secretly she has feelings for Takayuki. In high school she was a competitive swimmer, but shortly after Haruka's accident, she finds herself leaving swimming to tend to Takayuki. She finally reveals her feelings to Takayuki. Appearance Hayase Mitsuki is a High School student. She has long blue hair usually seen tied up in a pony tail. Since she is in the swimming team she adapted to an athletic figure. Usually seen in her uniform Matsuri Saegusa Matsuri is the person in charge of the Raifuku Shrine in Onomichi. She runs the shrine with her sister, Miko, and is always thinking of schemes to earn money for or bring more visitors to the shrine- usually by exploiting Yurie. Unlike Miko, she cannot see spirits without the charms that Yurie usually writes (though it is stated in the manga and anime by Miko that she too could see spirits when she was little). Her name means "worship". Clarence the Goose Clarence the Goose is Mother Goose's pet goose. Plot Shawn is playing in the classroom when he spots a large feathery friend in the hallway. The kids quickly learn Clarence the Goose has run away from Mother Goose. Mother Goose and the gang recite their favorite rhymes to lure Clarence back. Derek comes up with a plan that has everyone help catch Clarence so Mother Goose can get her book to the library. Trivia *When Mother Goose and Clarence leave, the sparkles that make Baby Bop disappear are shown. Clare Setilan Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Girls Category:Men Category:kids Category:Animals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Princess Category:Royal family Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Non-Action Category:Honorary Members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group